Tenshi Yume
by Sarah-chan
Summary: Out of the twelve children of the Massaki family, Tenshi is one of the only two boys. Yet he has never met his 9 month younger brother Kyo, but when he does he finds himself in the worst possible place to be. Yaoi Continuation of Forevermore


Tenshi Yume  
Part 1   
By: Sarah-chan  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi but this idea is mine. I highly doubt that someone would ever steal it. (I hope -_-') All characters that are original belong to me!!  
A/N Yes out the insanity that is my mind I decided to write a continuation of Forevermore. I know that this may seem strange and weird at first but please remember there is always a method to my maddness. Comforted?  
'thoughts'  
"speaking"  
Tenshi Yume  
Ch.1 Angel's Dreams  
***************  
  
'Space is so depressing.'  
"Tenshi! We're coming to the station!"  
Tenshi Massaki turned to see his Otousama walking up to him. The Emperor of Juri smiled at his eldest son. Tenshi couldn't help but smile back.  
"Don't be nervous. Kyo will be very nice and he is your half brother."  
  
Tenchi Massaki hugged his heir to comfort him. Unlike the other offspring of the Emperor, who were born from his wife's, Tenshi was born from the Emperor himself. He was in fact the eldest child and eldest boy which entitled him to the throne of Juri. However, he was not what many people wanted for an emperor.   
  
Because he was the offspring of two males (only Washu knew how it worked) his features were far from masculine. He was slim, feminine, delicate and kind of short with   
brown eyes and black hair that went down to his knees. Like most Jurians his hair was pulled into a loose ponytail except for his sideburns.   
  
Tenshi and his fathers were on their way to meet his other brother that Tenshi had never met. Although he had always known Kyo existed, they never were able to meet each other in person. But that didn't stop each other from sending birthday presents to each other. Yet, it was strange how they had never seen what each other looked like.   
  
According to the gossip the Emperor had wanted it that way. He didn't want to risk them growing up together because both would want the throne. Or this is what the Emperor stated. It is still unsure the exact reason why.   
  
"Now will two stop that?! Why do you people get so sappy all the time?"  
"Ryoko-sama!" Tenshi ran out to his blue haired mother. Having children and responsibilities had changed Ryoko's demeanor only slightly. She still had her hair cut in that spiky style but her face showed age and wisdom.   
  
Like a child Tenshi ran up and hugged her.  
"Wow! Look how big you've gotten!"  
"Please don't day that, Ryoko-sama! You know it's not true!"   
  
"Tenshi, what it wrong? Why did you say that?"  
Tenshi turned away from her to only face his Otousama.  
"Tenshi?" prompted Ryoko.  
  
"I...I heard some people say that the crown prince is so girly and weak and that the other son should be Emperor."  
Ryoko and Tenshi exchanged a look.  
  
"Now listen to Ryoko-sama and listen good! Those people may not think that your fit to be emperor but they say that because their jealous."  
"Jealous?" Tenshi had a question mark over his head.  
  
"Jealous because there is no one in the entire UNIVERSE who is as BEAUTIFUL AS YOU!!"  
Tenshi smiled and hugged Ryoko again. As they hugged a loud squeal of "Nii-chan!!" made them turn around. Running down the hall toward them was a blue-haired,   
brown-eyed girl who wore semi-revealing clothing.   
  
Ryoko started, "Well, look at that. It's..."   
"Onshuu!!!"  
Tenshi ran up to his younger sister and was promptly glomped.   
  
"Nii-chan! It's been forever! I've missed you so much!"  
Tenshi held his sister as tight as he could not wanting to let go lest he wake up and find it was a dream.   
"My you are so big! Look at you already a woman."  
  
Onshuu giggled happily. "Remember I'm turning 15 in a month and a half! Wha'cha gonna get me?"  
"Now that depends on what you get me."  
  
"Nii-chan!! That's unfair your birthday is just next week!"  
"Whoever said that older brothers had to be fair?"  
"Everyone?" the reunion was broken by the arrival of Sagami.   
  
"We're almost to the station. You better get dressed in your robes."  
"Yeah! Come on Nii-chan!" Onshuu grabbed her brother's arm pulled him behind him. Ryoko followed her daughter smiling and laughing. Tenchi and Sagami watched while sweat dropping.  
  
"Tenchi, is this meeting really a good idea?"  
"Yes, Sagami. As the crown prince Tenshi should know all his sibilings and I believe that we have kept them apart long enough."  
"But what about the..."  
"Shhh! Let's just forget about it until something happens." Tenchi turned and walked toward the cockpit followed by Sagami who had a worried look on his face.   
  
"Alright! We're finally here!" Ryoko exclaimed as they walked down the hallway of the familiar station.   
"Tenshi I want to treasure this place because this is where your father and I met."   
  
Ryoko got a You-had-to-remind-me-! look and then glared at Sagami. Onshuu fiddled with the Jurian robe in nervousness.  
"What's wrong?" Tenshi asked her.  
"Well, I...I...I'm kinda scared."  
  
"The daughter of the famous space pirate is scared? I wasn't aware that you could even feel fear." Onshuu smiled at her brother.  
"I'm just kinda nervous about you meeting Kyo nii-chan that's all."  
  
"Don't worry okay? I'm worried enough for the both us."  
Onshuu giggled, her nervousness disappearing with Tenshi's words. Finally they stood at the door that would lead them to the rest of their family. Tenshi stood at the door his face showing clear nervousness.  
  
Tenchi put his hand on his sons' shoulder. "It will be alright."  
Tenshi swallowed but stepped forward. He was followed by Onshuu, Tenchi, Sagami, and Ryoko very closely. The moment he walked on the station he heard a joyus squeal   
of several girls.  
  
"ONII-CHAN!!!!!!"  
Tenshi turned to greet the mass of younger siblings all of whom were girls. Tenshi couldn't help but laugh as they tried to climb over each other to hug him.   
  
Out of the twelve children of the Emperor only two were boys. The other ten were girls varying in ages and personalities. The two boys were Tenshi(15), son of Tenchi and Sagami, and Kyo(15), son of Kyionne and Tenchi. Onshuu(14) was the daughter of Tenchi and Ryoko. Ayeka had Koimizu(12) and Aoi(12) who were twins. Washu had Koishii(13) and Mirai(5). Mihoshi had Kokoro(9) and Kaze(4) and Sasami had just had two more twins, Kasai and Mizu.  
  
After Tenshi had hugged all of his siblings he turned to his father's other wives.   
"Washu-sama, Ayeka-sama, and Sasami-sama!"   
  
He hugged Washu first,  
"Look at you! Your so much bigger than you use to be! I hope you've gotten smarter too!"  
then Ayeka,  
"My it has been awhile. You look so much like your father when he was young!"  
and lastly Sasami.  
"Wow, Tenshi! You've gotten so beautiful and handsome."  
  
"It's great to see you again!"  
Washu turned to where Tenchi and Sagami stood surrounded by the girls.  
"Something went wrong with Ugami, again. So Kiyonne and Mihoshi might not be here until tomorrow."  
  
Tenchi sighed. "Let's go eat and then go to bed it's pretty late."  
Every female groaned, but dutifully Washu, Ayeka, Ryoko, and Sasami gathered up their children.   
"Come on Tenshi," Sagami put his hand on Tenshi's shoulder.  
"Let's get you to bed."  
  
"What about dinner?"  
"I'll have something sent up to your room. You didn't sleep during the entire trip."  
Tenshi nodded and followed Sagami to a beautifully furnished room. With a smile and kiss on the forehead Sagami tucked Tenshi into his bed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Tenshi, food is here." Tenchi walked into his son's room to find him asleep on the bed. His black hair fanning out on the bed. Tenchi smiled and gently brushed his bangs out of his face. Leaving the food on the table, Tenchi left.   
  
Even though it was always dark in space. Once it was deemed nighttime the lights on the station were turned off. Tenshi slept deeply until something began shaking him.  
"Tenshi! Wake up!" a voice whispered. Tenshi opened his eyes to be greeted to the site of...  
  
"Onshuu!! What are you doing here?!"  
"Come on!" Using her strength Onshuu pulled her brother out his bed and thrust a bundle of clothes into his hand.   
"Change quickly! We're going to raid the freezer!  
  
"What! I will not!"  
"Change or I'll tell Otousan where the necklace Sagami-sama got him for Christmas disappeared to!"  
"Demon," Tenshi muttered.  
  
"CHANGE!" Fifteen minutes later Tenshi walked outside his room wearing a tight sleeveless shirt that connected only to his neck leaving his back bare. His pants were black cloth but were skin tight that relieved his legs. Onshuu braided his hair and put black finger less gloves on his hands to finish the effect.   
  
"If we get caught..."  
"We won't. Besides it's been awhile since we last did this. Eh, nii-chan?"  
Tenshi couldn't help but smile and nod. When they were little, Onshuu and Tenshi had been notorious as an evil and mischievous pair.  
  
When they reached the kitchen, Onshuu took Tenshi's hand they phazed through the door. But the moment that Onshuu's hand touched the handle of the freezer an alarm went off throughout the station.  
"Ahh, crap!" Onshuu teleported away forgeting to grab Tenshi.  
"Onshuu!"  
  
Tenshi ran to the kitchen door, which happened to be unlocked, opened it, and began running back to his room. He turned to look behind him but didn't see the person standing in front of him. With an "Omph!" Tenshi slammed into the person and fell back on the floor. He looked up in alarm, afraid about who it was. To his surprise it was a boy with blue-colored hair and brown eyes.   
  
The boy was at least an inch taller than Tenshi. He was the perfect image of a man with broad shoulders and a muscular body. The boy just stared at him for a moment before turning to listen to something. For a moment neither moved until the boy helped Tenshi up and pulled them into a room that was a huge supply closet. The closet was lined with huge shelves that held food supplies.   
  
"Hey! What are you..." still silent the boy pulled Tenshi into the space between the shelf and the wall. But the space was so small, that their bodies were pressed so tightly together, that neither could move. "Wha..."   
  
The boy pressed his body even closer to Tenshi's and whispered, "Shhh." For a moment they stood in silence and then Tenshi could here voices. He couldn't really place whose voices because he was too busy blushing. Tenshi could feel his body shudder at the warmth that the other boy omitted.   
  
But the sound of the door being busted open scared him enough to begin to speak. Before his mouth could give away their hiding place the boy had leaned down and had kissed him!!! The door gave away to the beating it was receiving and the sounds of gruff men could he heard. "Hurry up and gather the food!" The pirates began taking food off the shelves loudly.  
  
The boy continued to kiss him to keep Tenshi quite as the pirates cleaned the room of everything it had. They left quickly and nosily and, for some reason, shut the door behind them. The boy stopped kissing him partly because they had run out of air. Neither moved for a moment as they tried to catch their breath.   
  
"W..h..o...ar..e...you?" Tenshi gasped. The boy lifted Tenshi's head to look at his face. The brown eyes studied him intensely which unnerved Tenshi a lot. Without saying anything the boy moved the both of him them out of the little space. Tenshi's stood blushing as the boy moved to open the door, but when he tried to open it the door didn't budge.  
  
"I think we're trapped in here."  
"Well, finally you speak. What is your name?"  
"I don't have to tell you."  
  
Tenshi lost his temper. "Do you dare defy an order from the Prince of Juri?!"  
"Yes, because I am the Prince of Juri."  
Tenshi gasped,"Your Kyo!"  
  
Kyo turned toward him, his eyes widing in realization. "Tenshi."  
"Y..You kissed me!!!"  
"I kissed you to save our lives and I don't want to hear any whining about it either."  
"Whining?!"  
  
"It seems like we're going to be in here for awhile. I guess this gives us time to get to know each other."  
"Um, I thought that your ship wasn't going to get here until tomorrow?"  
"No, my Okassan was able to get Ugami working."  
  
"Um, I hope that this doesn't seem like a strange question, but what is Ugami like?"  
Kyo looked up startled. "You've never been on Ugami? I thought all the children had by now?"  
"Unlike everyone else I can't do as many things as I would like."  
  
Tenshi sat on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chin. "I wish I could at least see it."  
Kyo looked at Tenshi and then sat next to him. "Why are you dressed like that?"  
"Onshuu wanted to go raid the freezer so she dragged me with her in these clothes. You know undedected midnight snacks."  
  
Kyo smiled at that and said,"I guess Onshuu doesn't change no matter where she is or who she is with."  
Tenshi turned to study his brother."Kyo?"  
"Yes, Tenshi?"  
"Do you know why we have never met in person?"  
  
"No, I was hopping you would know."  
"I have wondered why for so long. I first, when I was little, I use to think that it was MY fault that we were separated."  
Kyo immediately grabbed hold of Tenshi and pulled him into an embrace. "DON'T SAY THAT! I use to think that too."  
  
Tenshi relaxed in Kyo's arms but he still couldn't ignore the furious beating of his heart. But Kyo didn't let him go and Tenshi found himself snuggling closer to his brother.   
  
"Tenshi, your birthday is next Wednesday right?"  
Tenshi nodded and snuggled closer to his brother. "Would you like your gift now?"  
"You have it with you?"  
  
"I was planning on waking you up and giving it to you but the pirates attacked and I didn't know that it was you when you slammed into me." Kyo took a little box out of sleeve of the robes he was wearing and handed it to Tenshi. Inside the box was a delicate necklace that was a flower connected to two smaller flowers. They glowed in a silver color and Tenshi gasped at their beauty.   
  
"You can wear it as a necklace or..." Kyo picked it up and held it the front against Tenshi forehead while connecting the back together. It fit perfectly on Tenshi head and gave him a ethereal look.   
  
"Thank you so much!" Tenshi hugged his brother again and found himself cuddling again.   
"You're very affectionate aren't you?" Kyo said as Tenshi rubbed his cheek against Kyo's shoulder.   
  
"It's one of my bad qualities."  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Kyo smiled. Tenshi buried his head in his brother's shoulder to hide the fact that he was blushing a very deep red.  
Tenshi could hear his brother's heartbeat through his clothes and found it very soothing. Lulled by that sound Tenshi eventually fell asleep in his brothers' arms. His last coherent thought was...  
'He is so wonderful.'  
  
tbc  
I know that some of you are just seething and want to flame me for the hints at incest. BUT remember there is always A METHOD TO MY MADNESS!! *hint hint* Everything will be explained in later chapters. Please (even if you didn't like it) review and tell what you think. Or if you saw something wrong (like a spelling or grammer problem) please tell me so I can fix it.   
-Sarah-chan 


End file.
